After the denial is gone
by Incretsible
Summary: What happens when the truth comes out on a hot evening?
1. Chapter 1

Tonight was the night she was going to bed early

**The truth on a hot night**

Tonight was the night she was going to bed early.

It was too hot to sit around and read another anthropological article.

She took a quick and cold shower, but still everything felt warm. So she only put on boxers.

Suddenly she was wide awake. It felt like she slept for hours, but when she looked at her digital alarm it was only 15 minutes ago when she went to bed. Her rational side started to work again and she knew that when she stayed in bed like this, there wouldn't be much sleep tonight. Her memory went back to yesterday.

She and Booth had to go to their weekly appointment with Sweets. They always came in bickering, but yesterday was different. Both were relaxed and not much talking, in fact they weren't even looking at each other. Sweets thought it was time to share. They both had to think about one embarrassing moment in their lives and they had to share it with the other person. So after their session they went, like usual, to the diner. And like usual Brennan was the first to share one of her embarrassing moments in her live. Now it was Booth's turn. Normally it would take hours, even days before he came up with something, but that was different yesterday. He told Brennan that when he was little and it was too warm to sleep, he always stripped and went to bed naked. On the moment he told her, her mouth dropped a little with amazement that he had told her this and also the image of him naked in his bed.

So that was where she was now too. In her own bed but still wearing those boxers. She was rethinking what he said. Her rational part of the brain told her that it was probably the only way to fall asleep and her emotional part of her brain said that it would be even nice to do it. So she listened to her brain that for once was a unit, and stripped from her boxers. The moment she laid down she felt very free in an awkward way, but still it felt good. She went back to sleep again.

What felt like in the middle of the night, she sat up straight in her bed. It had been caused by a sound. A sound that looked like a knock on the door. What a knock on the door? Who could be here? Once again she looked at her alarm and saw it was nearly 11 pm. Still an early time, so it could be anyone at the door. Then she heard him call her name from the other side of the door. "Bones open up, it's me Booth". She grabbed her bathrobe and put it on, and then opened the door to let him in. "Booth, what are doing here at 11 pm?"

"Bones aren't you happy to see me?"

"Why should I? I was already sleeping in my bed."

"Oh, I'm sorry. I will leave you alone then."

"No Booth it's fine, I'm awake now, come in and sit down. Do you want a drink?"

"Yeah a glass of milk would be fine."

"Now tell me what you are here for Booth. I probably get back to bed very soon, because tomorrow I have to get up at 6 am."

"Can't I pay a visit to my favorite anthropologist in the world?"

"To be honest Booth? Why did you choose this hour of a day?"

"I just brought you something you might like. But if you don't want it, I can take it back."

"Okay fine, what is it?"

"Ow Bones, I knew you were curious. That's why I didn't bring it up with me. It's still in my car downstairs."

"You got to be kidding me! No Booth I'm not coming downstairs in my bathrobe."

"Why not? You probably are wearing some clothes under that robe, or are you doing some naughty things in your bedroom?" He said with a teasing smile.

A really long silence felt.

She really felt uncomfortable. It was his way of talking that got to her. He never could say things like this, but since yesterday it had changed.

She knew she wasn't wearing anything under it. So her face flushed a reddish color.

The moment he saw her redness, he knew he shouldn't have said what he was thinking.

Could it be true, his Bones wearing nothing under her bathrobe? He knew he was checking her out, and he got a very warm feeling. He needed to get his jacket off. When he would do that, it sure would look strange, so he didn't.

He did the only thing he could think of, that would be appropriate in this situation. He apologized.

"Look Bones I'm sorry I said that. I never guessed you would do that."

"Booth stop, its fine. It's just…Yesterday when you were talking about it; I was thinking that I never had done anything like that. And now I was reconsidering it, my whole brain agreed with me. It isn't your fault."

"Well," he tried very carefully, "can I ask if you like it?"

"To tell the truth. You were right. It feels very free." Her face again flushed a little. "Now tell me, are you going to get my present or are you coming back tomorrow to give it to me?"

"Bones?" He was afraid of what was coming

"Yes?!" She said hopeful.

"There isn't a present." He felt like someone who was cheating.

"What? Why? But you just told me you had a present for me." She didn't understand him.

"I wasn't honest with you." He waited several moments to get his thought together. "I have a present for you, but it isn't something you can keep."

She was flabbergasted. She didn't understand anything he was saying anymore.

"Look Booth, just tell me, because this, what you are doing is very confusing." She felt a bit anger coming up. Maybe it was just her being tired.

"Temperance I'm going to be honest with you from this moment on", he started.

Now he has to be serious, because he used my first name. Why do I get so worked up when he does this to me, she asked herself.

"I"…he stuttered…"I can't live this lie anymore. I want you know something. Yesterday it hit me, before we went to Sweet. Please let me finish," he said when he saw that she was trying to interrupt.

"I couldn't talk about 'strange subjects' with you because I always imagined you in combination with the things we were talking about. It got me worked up, very much you know. But the heat under my feet is getting unbearable now. I can't take it any longer. You have to know, that I can't just be your working partner. I see something growing between us Bones. Angela told us but we, I mean I, was in a denial stage. I hope you don't take this the wrong way, but you just had to know how I felt about it."

After he was finished he looked in her eyes. He saw what he had to see, it was there. It had been there for a long time now. Tonight it was coming out once again.

She didn't know what to say, what to do. It was like someone paralyzed her, only her mouth dropped to say something, but nothing was coming out.

He was getting nervous now. What would she say to him? Why didn't she say anything? Why was she so quiet? "Bones, please talk to me," was the only thing he could get out.

She found her voice again. "Booth. Why now? Why not earlier? Why tonight?"

"Look Bones, I'm not here to answer more questions. I'm here to get answers."

Then she gave him the answer he was looking for. She grabbed him and kissed him.

It was a kiss both of them would remember for a very long time.

**Wow. My first real fanfic. Now I have a question for you guys. Do you want me to continue this with a skinny dip chapter or do I just have to quit now. Tell me: another chap or just back to music?**


	2. The next happening

Here I am once again, back with a new chapter

**Here I am once again, back with a new chapter. I let the skinny dip thing go and took another path on this journey. **

**I have to thank my beta too (never heard of it, but when she offered I said: okay girl you go ahead and become my beta). So thanks Africancharm for being my one and only beta :D I had no idea how my beta could read my documents that is why it took so long ;)**

It was the day after their first kiss. Brennan woke to find she had a intense migraine that she felt wasn't going to cease anytime soon. So she climbed out of bed deciding that a long, hot and steamy shower would do her some good.. She hadn't slept much in the night, and it wasn't because of the heat, it was because yesterday she had kissed her _partner_. She didn't want to wash away the memory of it, the smell of him and his beautiful taste. She wanted to let the confusing emotions that came from the intense kiss be washed away like the hot water that trailed down her skin and disappeared down the plughole.

She thought that when she finally admitted to him what she had been feeling for some time now the tension between them would melt away and things would flow easily in their relationship.. But after the kiss yesterday, after he left suddenly, she didn't know what to feel. Was she feeling anything? The questions kept arising but she couldn't find the answers she so desperately needed. As she left the heat of the shower the man who clouded her thoughts, the aforementioned FBI agent was just leaving his own shower, his very _cold _shower.

Booth needed to cool down. After what happened yesterday he didn't know how today was going to turn out. He didn't know what to say or what to do when he met with Bones at the lab. Should he kiss her again, would she push him away, or did he had to act like nothing happened and let her make the next move. He was having difficulties trying to answers his own questions. The only way to find out what would happen was to go to the Jeffersonian. Luckily for him his phone then rang and when he picked it and checked the caller ID he realised it was his boss with a new case for him and his anthropological partner. Should he still call her his partner? Had they moved beyond that?. One way to find out, he thought as he dressed and left his apartment and got into his SUV for a ride to the Jeffersonian and to find the outcome of last nights events

Before she left for work she would always check her mail for anything important in the stack of letter before leaving for work. She was almost ready when suddenly a loud roar of thunder sounded from outside followed by bright flash of lighting. This can't be happening she thought., She had developed an _irrationalfear _of thunder and lighting from an early age when she was stuck outside amid a violent storm. There was no way she was going out today. She just had to call the Jeffersonian and say that she was feeling unwell. Looking at her clock she saw it was already 8 am. No luck if she called Booth now, he would be at the FBI building already. Maybe it was better like this. A day of no work, maybe she could do some from home, and avoiding Booth for a day would give her time to analyse her feelings towards her partner, _god she hated psychology._

When Booth arrived at the Jeffersonian he sensed something was wrong. The lights in Brennan's where off and the anthropologist was nowhere to be found, Bones was always at the lab not matter what day off the week or hour of the day it was.. So he went over to Angela to find out the reason for her absence.

When he arrived at Angela's office she was working on a facial reconstruction. "Hi Angela, do you know where Bones is?" he asked worry evident in is tone.

Angela looked up and saw Booth standing in her doorway. "Hi Booth. No, she isn't here. She called in an hour ago saying that she was sick. Maybe you should talk to her, because I don't believe a word if it!. Nothing happened with you two did it?, do you know why she is avoiding the lab?" she asked raising a questioning brow.

Booth felt like he should tell Angela about what happened yesterday, but he didn't feel like answering the many question the artist would undoubtedly ask. Instead he said

"I have no idea what happened with her, but I'm sure Bones would lie to you. I will check on her later this afternoon. If she comes in, tell her we have a new case."

"Okay, I will," Angela said suspicion lacing her voice .

She wasn't very comfortable after talking to Booth she suspected that Booth new more than he was letting on. Something she had to find out later, for now she had a facial construction to complete.

When Booth walked out of Angela's office, he knew she was right. Of course there was something going on with Brennan, it was because of him that she wasn't there in the first place. Still, she had kissed him and not the other way around. He needed to clear his head, so he decided to walk around the Jeffersonians garden, first he went to place the file detailing their new case in Brennan's office. Suddenly he heard a loud bang, and the alarm system was turned on, loud wailing sounds filled the lab causing a flurry of panicking squints. The safety doors closed and all the lights went off plunging the whole lab into darkness. He knew what this meant. They were locked inside the Jeffersonian, for God know how long this time. It wasn't fair all that was happening he didn't want to bee stuck in the lab with nothing but the thoughts of his absent partner and a bunch of worried squints.

Brennan finally awoke from her sleep, the intensity of her migraine and her conflicting emotions causing her to have a morning nap . When she looked at her clock it was 3 pm. She was surprised to find that no one had called to see how she was feeling, did no one care for her physical health?. She checked her mobile for messages but there weren't any. She decided that it was time for her to go to the Jeffersonian, maybe for just half an hour. But first she was going to make a call to Angela and check if Booth was at the lab or not. She couldn't get through, there was no service on the other line. She tried Cam, but same happened with her. Maybe if she tried Booth, maybe he knew what was going on at the Jeffersonian. Just like Angela and Cam, Booth's phone was dead too. Now she definitely was worried and had to go to the Jeffersonian. What if something had happened? What if there was a hostile situation? What if a bomb blew up the entire building and everybody was badly injured or even dead, and she would still be alive having slept away the morning away oblivious to the chaos. She couldn't be responsible for that. She grabbed her set of keys and ran out the door.

Booth had been pacing around for what felt like hours several hours . Angela and Hodgins had told him to calm down but he couldn't. He demanded to know what had happened, but nobody had an answer, well Hodgins had a theory! He wanted to find a way to get out of this damn building. Most importantly he needed to know where Brennan was and if she was alright. There was no cell phone connection and no lines to the outside world. He was hoping someone would come by and that someone would be his Bones.

The last several hours he had been given some time for thinking. Maybe it was a sign of God. What exactly did he feel yesterday, how did he felt about it now and most important what were her feelings about it.

The first one was an easy one. At first he was insecure that she wouldn't respond to his actions. But the moment their lips met each other, it just felt right like their moment had finally arrived . It was hard when he had to admit to someone that he cared for them deeply not knowing if they felt the same; it is a feeling both people have feel deeply at the same moment to make the connection.

His second question was getting harder. He knew at this moment it wasn't his fault she wasn't here. She decided to kiss him; of course he had kissed her back passionately, she was the one hiding by decided not to show up here today knowing he would be here. The other thing he knew was that she needed to think; she had a very fast rational brain, but her emotional side was very slow in comprehension. His emotional side on the contrary was fast and knew they bonded very well by their differences balancing each other out. It wasn't just a friendship bonding; he had feelings for other women before. Still this was something different. To figure this out he needed to talk to her, that was the solution he needed for his last question too. Because how she felt about it was not something he could figure out for her. They needed to get through this together. Getting to know what they felt and acknowledge it to each other. He hoped everything would work out fine between them, but he couldn't read her mind, so the insecurity stayed within him

The ride to the Jeffersonian was different then what she was used too. Normally Booth would pick her up and he would drive her there. After what happened yesterday, she didn't know if they could go back to normal again.

When she had fallen asleep this afternoon she had a disturbing dream. This was unlike most dreams that were forgotten after a few mounts of waking, the memory of this dream was vivid and ingrained in her thought. This dream had been different and irrational, illogical. It was about her and Booth, and had been so lively that she feared it would be real. Booth was being held hostage after she had been drugged and put into an adjoining room There was a camera in both rooms and they where made to watch what happened to each other. When she awoke from the effects of the drugs she saw Booth kneeling on the ground, praying to God and his captors to take his life to save hers. She could here him, so she started to yell at him to stop bargaining his life for hers that he had a son and he couldn't give up his life, but couldn't hear her pleas. She heard him praying that he should never left, that he should have stayed the night, that he wanted God to take care of her, and also that God had to let her know that he loved her. The moment his speech was over she woke up with tears streaming down her cheeks.

The moment she arrived at the Jeffersonian she knew something was totally wrong. All the lights were off; she heard almost no noises and doors were locked. She could go further until she was at the door that gave her entrance to the lab. What she then saw made her heart stop.

**I found out how hard it is to write a new chapter. I thought it would be easy but it isn't. At one point I kept on going and going. I also think this story isn't going to be very long, because I am unsure where to take this. Many thanks already and yeah waking up with many new emails because of you is awesome :P **


	3. What happens now

Wow, it is difficult people

**Wow, it is difficult people. Making up a story, but then it hit me what I should do. So I did it and I don't think many chapters will follow. I like it, that people truly like my story. Again many thanks to my native English beta Africancharm. **

There it was, just like in her dream, Booth kneeled on the ground, hands folded together as if praying again to a unseen saint. This time she couldn't hear him, What was wrong?, why was Booth praying there seemed to be no hostile situation going on inside the building. Inside booth was wracked with worry over the health of his partner as all thoughts of his own safety lay forgotten by his feet.

Booth had been pacing around the platform for seconds, minutes, hours? He did not know. Here he was trapped in the lab whilst an unidentified dangerous bacteria was spreading through the lab. Many squints had already inhaled some of the spores and the symptoms it caused were drastic, if help didn't arrives soon, if they were unable to be decontaminated death was likely for anyone who inhaled the spores. Booth wondered if his time was going to be up soon. spread through the lab. They could only hope that they came out of here alive.

Booth desperately wanted to talk to Brennan but he knew there was no way he could with the lab locked tight to protect outsiders. He didn't want to leave this world, without her knowing all the emotions and feelings he had stored for the last three years, feelings he kept hidden for fear of messing up the deep friendship he had if he told her too soon, problem now was he'd left it too late, life was ironic that way.. Suddenly he was hit with inspiration, he wasn't a creative guy so this gesture would hopefully surprise and impress her, he jogged to her office looking for the yellow post it notes he knew she had stashed in her desk and began to write as many of the things that made him lover her on each note, _he was going to need a hell of a lot of notes._ He strategically placed the notes in all the areas of the lab he knew she would go . If he was to leave her, he wanted her to know it was unwillingly and assure her that he loved her deeply.

Temperance stopped outside the entrance of the Jeffersonian and looked through the glass doors that separated her from Booth, after watching him get up from his knees a puzzled look crossed her face, what was he doing with her post it notes? Booth looked up suddenly as if sensing her presence, he purposefully strode toward the glass doors, post it note in hand. As intense blue eyes me chocolate brown he placed the not to the glass. When she looked to read the note, the handwriting of a man she knew so very well stared back at her It said: "Remember our second kiss, I cannot think of anything else anymore. Just know that if we are never going to be together again, that I love you with whole my heart and I never were going to leave you voluntary. My heart belongs to you Temperance"

As she read his heartfelt words, she began to hit the glass with her fists as hard as she could. She knew the wall was soundproof but maybe if she would hit as hard as she could.

Booth met her gaze, swallowing he fell to his knees right in front of the glass, Tears welled up in his eyes, he knew everything would be all right, it just had to be.

On the other side of the wall Brennan also fell on her knees, trying to calm him, but how? Placing one hand on the glass she looked at him, and when he returned the comforting look with his own, they both new that everything would be alright.

Angela came running to the glass when she had noticed that Booth was communicating with someone. She squealed when she saw Brennan sitting on the other side of the glass. "Ooh my God Brennan we missed you, can you get us out of here?" she asked thinking Brennan could hear her. When there wasn't a reply from the other side, she remembered that Brennan could hear them talking but they weren't able to hear her. There was a head set in the lab and Angela knew where. Coming back with the set she passed it to Booth telling him that he needed it to talk to Brennan before it was her time.

Booth looked awkwardly to Angela and then to Bones. He knew this was going to be hard, and he also knew that it would be easier if they could touch or speak freely without the whole squint squad hearing what he had to say to her. It was his task to start talking to her, to tell her what he had been feeling the last hours, about what happened and of course what was going to happen in the future.

Simple he started with: "Hi Bones."

She looked him in the eye saying: "Hey Booth, how are you holding up?"

"Well I managed as you can see; I have a little present for you." Smiling at her he tried to comfort her.

"You can't call that little, Booth. I already had a peek of it reading the message on the glass here."

"Can I just speak before you say anything?"

"Go ahead," he said, waiting for her to continue.

"Booth, this morning when I woke up, or better said when I got up, I still had yesterday on my mind. I had a migraine and I guess I was just using it as an excuse to avoid you because I was scared. You know I need time to deal with my feelings. To be honest I still haven't figured it all out. But there are certain things that I do know. When you get out of her, which you will, you have to, then we will sort things out together, maybe at my place? , after I look at what you did to my lab." She said with a mischievous smile.

"Bones…Temperance you know I will give you all the time you need. Of course I would be honoured to come to your place when I get out , about the notes, well yeah that is just my hidden desperate romantic side." Then he gave her his absolute most fabulous charm smile. The both of them just began to laugh hard.

Once again there was Angela.

"Come on sweetie, how are you going to get us out of here?" she asked, not wanted to wait another minute for those two people to come closer.

"I know a way out if you are certain it's safe to come out." Then she looked doubted at Booth.

"Look, Jack just told me they have the vaccines their on their way now with them, so yeah come on with their way"

"Bones when we get out of here I will leave you alone for the rest of the day to look at everything in the lab."

"Thanks Booth, but I think I would rather give you a hug."

Several hours later, hours that felt like years, Booth was given the vaccine and given the go ahead to leave the lab.

"Bones I will at your place for 8? Is that okay?"

"Yeah Booth, it will be fine with me, more than fine."

And with that said, he walked out and she walked in the lab going to read all the pieces of paper he left there for her.

**If I may say so it is a nice ending for this chap. And if anybody wants to suggest something for in the story, maybe my head will fit it in. Everything is welcome. **

**Btw thanks for reading. **


End file.
